King of Beasts: Regrets and Mistakes
by Aster Williams
Summary: Four years ago, Nile had made the worst mistake of his life: dumping his former mate, Kyoya. Everyone in Koma village knows that Gingka and Kyoya became mates and started to raise their family, but what happened to Nile? One shot. Yaoi. Rated M for safety. Implied MasamunexNile. Mention KyoyaxNile. Sequel to Won-Chan108's King of Beasts. Complete.


**King of Beasts: Regrets and Mistakes**

**Original by Won-Chan108**

**Sequel by DUke Aster Williams**

_Dear Reader(s),_

**_Disclaimer: Characters from Beyblade: Metal Fight are owned by their proper owners and the majority of the plot belongs to Won-Chan108. The only thing I own is what happens to Nile at the end of this one-shot._**

_Hello there, before I start this one-shot I have a few things I would like to say. First off I would highly recommend reading Won-Chan108's King of Beasts story before reading this (a link to her story is located on my profile and below). This is more of a dabble I have written than an actual story. I have gotten permission from them to publish this one-shot sequel, but there are also a few things I want to point out:_

_1. This is indeed a one-shot so I will not be continuing this, hence the ONE-SHOT._

_2. I want to note that Won-Chan108 was my inspiration for this one-shot and has granted me permission to publish this story._

_3. I am not the best writer so there are bound to be some grammar and spelling errors, but please don't expect me to go back and fix every little error._

_~DUke Aster Williams_

**_King of Beasts by Won-Chan108 link: s/9309549/1/King-of-Beasts_**

* * *

_Kyoya Tategami,_

_I want to start off by saying that I am truly sorry for what I have done and I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness. No, not after what I have done to you. I guess this letter is to redeem myself, but I doubt that you will ever see this. If you do see this, however, I should start off where everything started to fall:_

_From the time I was able to truly know what I wanted, I have always dreamed of having my own lion cubs that were my own flesh and blood. Knowing each other for years, I asked you to be my mate because were you a lion. You happily agreed and it marked my first step towards my dream. After a few months of dating you sat me down to talk about our relationship. I was a worried because I thought you were going to break up with me, but when you told me you wanted to get serious I almost had a heart attack. I was so happy that I was a bit overwhelmed and told you that I wanted to start a family together. You agreed and that was the day that marked our first attempt at building a family, it was a step closer to my dream and that was all I could think about. In the end, though, my dream was beginning to shatter when I found out that I couldn't take the pain. When I cried out in pain, you immediately stopped and pulled me closer to comfort me. I remember you rubbing my shoulders and telling me that everything was going to be okay. You kissed my forehead and wiped my tears, you promised that next time you would be more careful. __You truly loved me…and I took advantage of that._

_The second time was more devastating than the first. I did indeed get farther, but it wasn't enough to say that I actually got further. I screamed in pain and ended up scratching one of your eyes when you tried to calm me down. Though, I was the only one that shed tears. You bit your lip and pulled me closer to you. You kissed my forehead and told me how much you loved me that you would be patient and that next time we would take it slower. You didn't let your voice shrink down in pain, even when the blood from under your eye dripped down onto my face. You whispered softly into my ear that "third time's the charm". I believed in you, but all I could think about was my dream of having my own lion cubs. _

_Before we even tried for the third time I started to doubt myself. I became so overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions that we would end up arguing almost every single day. Each fight would be the same: I would start crying, you would try to comfort me, and I would start blaming you for my tears while you would just take it. But I knew that it was my entire fault, I was just so wrapped up in my pride to back down and admit that I was in the wrong. You truly did love me; you swallowed your pride to make me feel better. It must have been hard for you. _

_After all you are a lion._

_The third was the final time. Everything I held deep within started to rise up within me. We were almost there and you took every precaution, you even made the effort to make sure everything was as painless as possible. When you were about halfway inside me I broke down. I started to cry and blame everything on you again, I started to yell at you in anger and hurt you physically again. I ended up scarring your other eyes, but once again you never shed a tear. I couldn't look at you anymore because I threw away my dream and blamed it all on you. Looking at you reminded me that I was too weak to become pregnant with lion cubs. I didn't want to be near you nor did I want to be touched by you, the wall that I had built around myself began to crumble down to leave me exposed to the world. _

_But as always, you let me have my way. You left the house to let me be alone for a while, so I could collect myself and put myself back together. What you didn't know was when the door closed, instead of throwing a tantrum over my frustration with you, I cried for hours. Out of sheer disappointment of myself, I broke everything in sight and threw the furniture across the room. The curtains we bought together were torn into pieces and our fine china we spend weeks saving up for became shards of porcelain on the floor. At the end of my frustration, I stood there in the doorway for a few minutes before dragging my body to the bedroom and crawled into bed. The sheets smelt of you and your strong lion scent, the scent that I craved for, the scent that made me remember what I wanted, the scent that I could only dream my children of having. I ended up crying myself to sleep._

_About a week later from that night, I couldn't stand being in the same house of you. Once again, we got into another fight. I confessed to you that I only wanted your body and sperm, nothing more and nothing less. I remember us yelling at each other, you were fighting for the relationship that we had, but I didn't want you any more. I ended our relationship when I closed that door on you__…I was a fool to have let you go._

_I tried to forget about you and my dream to have a lion family, so I ended up wandering around and found myself in Koma village. There I met Demure, an inu, who showed me around; he showed me kindness and helped me though my troubles. He told me about the prince of Koma village and his new mate, I didn't want to believe that it was you. Even so, I truly wanted to start a new life, a new goal, a new passion, a new dream. It wasn't until later, I asked him to go on a date with me. He nervously said yes and I gave a weak smile, it was a start of a new life for me. When I visited Koma to meet for the date with Demure, I unexpectedly ran into you with another person. I was overcome with jealousy and immaturely spat out that Demure was my boyfriend. But when that other neko dragged you away, I could only envy him. He had you wrapped around his finger like I had you. I didn't realize then, but that was the start of me actually falling in love with you._

_My date with Demure didn't go well after that; we mutually agreed that we should be nothing more than friends halfway through the date. When the date changed from an actual date to only spending time together, Demure and I started to laugh and have fun together, like you and I use to. He continued to show me go around the area and brought me to see the Koma Ninjas. I was instantly intrigued and joined that day, but since the practice was over I had to start the next day. Demure and I spent more time together before departing, but when I reached my hut I realized how empty it was. I missed it when you would always embrace me when I or you came home. I didn't realize it until I crawled into my bed, that you were my source of warmth._

_I ended up shivering that night._

_The next day, I spent some time with Demure before leaving for practice. I never expected to see you there nor did I expect to be fighting you. When we talked, I remembered I enjoyed the small chatter we would have when we were just friends. I missed how close we were and how much attention you would give me. When we walked to your new home, I felt like fate had given me another chance of having my dreams. We were once again laughing and talking like we use to. We were building a bridge again and perhaps if things go well we could have what we once had, but that time…I would actually love you back. When we entered your new home, my heart sunk a bit. You lived in such a huge house, and compared to my small hut I didn't stand a chance. I played it off like I was impressed even though my heart was aching. I couldn't give up at that point; I wanted to fall in love with you for who you were and not for what you were. _

_Before you went into your room, I stopped you to let you know that "…if you ever find the time…[to come by]…to my place…" we could start all over, since I had realized how much I loved you. I knew that it would take some time to truly love you, but I was sure that one day I would love you back. But when I was telling you this, I was interrupted by a small redhead wearing nothing but an apron. At first, I was appalled by him and couldn't believe that you were into that sort of thing. I couldn't believe that you were so quick about forgetting me and would run to such an indecent person. What happened there I couldn't remember well, but when I stormed out of your new home and passed the gate ,I covered my face and realized what I had said. I had lost my change of having you back._

_When I walked back to my small hut, I stopped by the store and bought two aprons, a frilly white one and a plain black one, since they were on sale. I remembering stripping myself in front of the mirror and slipped on the frilly white apron when I got home. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to believe that if you were into that sort of perverted thing, I could be okay with it. I remember posing in front of the mirror and trying to be as cute as possible. I turned my body and tilted my head, trying to imitate a cute posture, but I wanted to throw up because of how hideous I looked. My skin was covered in scars and bruises, unlike that boy's pure creamy untainted skin. I was much more masculine that the boy was so the aprons made me look so desperate for attention. __Despite this, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself opening the door to greet you at the door. But every time I did, I was standing next to that boy, who you would ravish in front of me. I ended up punching the wall and screaming in frustration because it didn't hit me until then that you and your new love actually had sex. You two went all the way while I couldn't do anything but holler out in pain. It made me upset that he was able to satisfy you and complete a hard task that was placed in front of him. It hurt not only my love for you, but my pride. I was devastated; I couldn't compete with such a neko as your lover._

_I ended up shivering again that night._

_For the rest of the time, I wanted to avoid you and your lover during the day so I spend most of my time at Demure's house and met some other people around the area. I had a routine: go visit Demure and some friends before heading over to practice; I would spend more time with my friends and then walk home. Once home I would allow myself to think about you. I ended up waiting for you, hoping that you would have taken my offer and perhaps visit me. Even though it was a one in a million chance to see you at my door, I took it. I had gotten more comfortable with wearing only an apron and I would always make a meal for two. Whenever I heard a knocking on the door I would always hope that it would be you, but instead it was a friend named Masamune Kadoya, who was an arrogant inu. I was oblivious with Masamune's affection towards me until I finally saw why you were so attached to that brat. When I accidently ran into you and your lover, I spent some time with your lover while shopping. I saw how much he and I were different. Your lover was cheery, always positively talking about you, passionate, loving, and most of all he was charismatic. Looking at myself, I was a pathetic excuse for a lover and my envy grew more. I wanted to somehow have your affection, but knew that I would never gain it again. It was at that time that I realized I had truly fallen for you. When I got home waited for you but instead I saw Masamune once again. _

_I couldn't even satisfy him._

_I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want you to know that I am sorry for all that I have done. I am sorry that I wasn't the lover that you wanted me to be when I had you. I am sorry for everything I have done to try and take you away from your lover. I will be out of your life from now until the day I die. I wish you and your lover the best life and hope you have the family that will love you. I wish you joy and happiness…you deserve it._

_I love you and only you,_

_Nile_

* * *

Nile sat in front of a mirror in his own little room. The scent of sweat, semen and perfume filled the air; the young neko twitched his nose in disgust. Looking at himself, Nile didn't know why he even stayed in such a disgusting place, but looking up at the picture in the far left corner of his mirror Nile reminded himself why he was there. It's been four years since he left that letter on his broken table in his abandoned hut. Nile smiled before opening a drawer; he reached to grab the small box that contained his makeup. Putting on thick liquid black liner to intensify his eyes, Nile drew in his signature marks under his eyes in bright orange. Adding some more makeup on his face, Nile pushes out his lips and looked at himself in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance he glanced up at the photo and gave a weak smile to the picture before exiting the room. The sound of loud upbeat music filled the neko's ears as he heard the announcer call his name up on stage. Smoothing out his bright green skirt that reached his ankles and revealed the side of his legs, Nile peeked out of the side of the stage and gave a seductive smile to his audience. Making his way to the center of the stage, many of his fans cheered his name and waved their money in the air. Many hands reached out to brush against his skin and some were lucky enough to stick some money into his belt that held his skirt. Encircling the steel pole in the center, Nile forgot who he was and entered into a trance of what all his fans loved. Taunting his fans, Nile became what every one of them wanted to have in their bed. Nile knew he would regret presenting his body in such a lewd manner, but it was the only way he could ever be satisfied. Knowing that someone was out there that wanted him more than anything else was what Nile wanted. Though, this was only to fill the void of what the neko truly wanted. If he could have his way, he would be in the arms of the lover he so carelessly threw away. If he could have his way, he would be home making a meal for a family. If he could have his way, Kyoya would be his. Nile closed his eyes as he lost himself in his own world, letting his body move to seduce his fans. His mind wandered to the picture in the far left corner of his mirror…everything he did was for Kyoya's happiness.

_I will never take you away from him; I love you too much to see you unhappy. I will degrade myself to this lifestyle and let myself be satisfied by this fake affection by many others. I love you too much to see you give me painful expressions of love if I trap you in a cage. I want you to live a long and happy life with him; I love you too much to trap you in a cell where you would die unhappy. I made the mistake of not realizing I love you sooner, but when I finally realized it I had already lost you to another who could give you such a happy and warm life. I will love you from a distance and will disappear from your life so I won't be tempted to lock you away for my own selfish needs. I love you Kyoya. _

_I love you and only you – Nile._

* * *

My name is Masamune Kadoya, I am twenty years old and I am an inu. It has been four years since I had the chance of visiting Koma Village and I have missed the neko I fell in love with since that time. Named after the river he was born by, Nile was a very calm and collected man. He was rather mature and a bit demanding, though inside I felt as if he was unstable. To admit it, Nile and I didn't get along at first, he would insult me by saying I was too arrogant; looking back I realized that I was. The first time I visited his small hut, he was in nothing but a black apron; we were both shocked and stunned. Seeing Nile embarrassed made me realize how much more he actually was on the inside. He became such a mystery to me that I wanted to find out ever secret he possessed. I didn't realize it then, but I eventually found that I actually was beginning to fall for the neko.

It was the day that I was going to have to return to my home village, when Nile showed me everything. I can recall everything that we did, but what stood out were his eyes. One second they were so full of determination, but the next second they were filled with sorrow and humiliation. I remember kissing him and telling him that everything was going to be okay, that he was perfect in every way and he didn't need to have sex to prove it. When I left his house, I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay with him forever and take all the pain he has wadded up in his body away. So here I am, four years since then; I had convinced my friends that I will be staying in Koma Village for the rest of my life to take care of the one that needed me the most.

_Nile, I'm coming for you so just wait for me. – Masamune._


End file.
